Millennium World Past and Present
by KC.SetoKaiba
Summary: The children of the Yugioh Character head out on an adventure to find the Millennium Items and bring the past back to present.    Try and Enjoy... Its a working progress lol


_Welcome to the first Chapter of Millennium World Past and Present..._

_Enjoy ^-^_

_Written for my friends who I love and care about dearly!_

* * *

It was a freezing cold afternoon as the daughter of Seto Kaiba pushed open the large front door of Kaiba Mansion. The music from upstairs echoed around the large estate. The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, her cousin love her music had always been something she'd never get used too. By the volume alone, it showed that her uncle and her own father must have been at work still, otherwise her Uncle would off told her to turn it down by now, or if it was just her father, he'd demand it off. Kicking off her shoes by the front door, Kirsty sighed as she reached into her pocket, taking out her mobile it read four new messages. Muttering something under her breath she threw the phone onto the side and wondered into the living-room of the mansion. There was no escaping the racket that was coming from upstairs, no matter how far she walked across the room, it was still the same, her cousin did love loud music. Stepping into the kitchen, the cook was currently making something for the family dinner; Kirsty had no idea what and wasn't going to stand around to find out. Grabbing two bags of crisps from the side, she left the kitchen without a word and without the cook noticing someone had been in. Making her way up to where the music was coming from, the brown haired Kaiba saw no point in knocking on the door, instead she pushed the door open. Her cousin's favourite song was blasting from the stereo. The part that made the blue eyed girl smile more was the fact the song was called 'Lost In Stereo', which her cousin normally was most of the time. Still without speaking a word, Kirsty took aim with the salt and vinegar crisps. The crisps flew across the room and hit Ekaki in the back of her long black hair. The younger turned around and looked at her cousin with a happy grin on her face, her electric guitar strap was around her, but she still held onto the neck of it with one hand, with the other she picked up the crisps. Smiling more she waved the crisps in front of her, that was her thanks over the loud music. Kirsty nodded her head and turned to exit her cousin's room but paused, Ekaki's art book was sat on the desk by the door. Looking back at her cousin she pointed to the book, to which Ekaki just nodded, still that smile on her face, she was always so happy, a lot like her father. Kirsty picked up the art book and opened up to the last page drawn on in the book. No surprise the art work was marked A+, Kirsty had sat up with her cousin last night for over 4 hours, talking with her as she drew a still life drawing for her homework. Out of the two Kaiba's present in the mansion at the moment, Ekaki was by far the better artist, then again with all the Kaiba's present in the mansion, she was still by far the best, even if Seto didn't like to admit it at times.

Kirsty left Ekaki to continue her guitar practise, the two cousins were like bookends at times, Kirsty loved music almost as much as Ekaki but she could never play along like her cousin could, perfect note by note, it amazed her more of her cousins skills. Out of the two Kaiba children Ekaki was defiantly the smarter of the two. As Kirsty went to walk down the hallway she paused when something caught the corner of her eye. It was the cook, which meant that dinner was ready, giving the women a warm smile and nod, the cook bowed and headed back down stairs. Kirsty turned on her heels and reopened her cousins door, watching her for a few moments, before leaning down and pulling the plug on the stereo, as the music stopped so did Ekaki and her guitar.

"Dinner's ready."

As Ekaki looked annoyed that her music was turned off, her storm coloured eyes lightened at the mention of food, the guitar was away in its case in no time and Ekaki was exiting the room in record time. The two Kaiba cousins made their way down the stairs for their evening dinner, which as always would be served in the dining room, because the two of them had been told before Seto and Mokuba was home, it meant the two would be working late like normal. The final steps down to the ground floor the two were in light conversation, Ekaki was telling her cousin about her new boyfriend, to which Kirsty just nodded. It was hard for their fathers to accept that both children where bisexual, but neither ever made a comment, but it was clear in both their eyes at times when people ask about relationships that their fathers didn't want to talk about it. And Kirsty knew that Seto more than Mokuba wanted a son to continue the family company, she knew he didn't want to leave it her. And who could blame him; no doubt she'd ruin Kaiba Corp. The only thing she actually got from Seto, other than his looks, was his ability to duel; everything else was from her mother, who she couldn't remember all that well. Unlike Ekaki, who wasn't the cause of a one nightstand, she could still remember must things about her mom, Mokuba never wanted to forget his wife whom he loved and cared about dearly. Mokuba's wife, Rebecca, died when Ekaki was 8. And although that was 8 years ago, Mokuba won't ever let Ekaki forget her mom. How could he let her? Mokuba was dedicated to Rebecca and although she got pregnant rather quickly into the relationship, that didn't change anything between the two. They married before Ekaki was born and moved out of the Mansion into a small 4 bedroom house, to Mokuba it was small. But it was perfect in his mind to raise a family. Ekaki knew her mom was expecting another baby when the devastation struck the family. Rebecca and Mokuba had been in a car accident one night when Seto was babysitting Ekaki. Rebecca died within minutes of the ambulance crew arriving. Mokuba became trapped in a coma with barely any signs of him awakening. The ambulance crew managed to save the baby, to which Seto named her Hope. But after 3 days, her body wasn't developed enough to fight. Seto felt as if he'd lost everything and all he had to cling on to was the doctors saying that Mokuba condition wasn't looking hopeful. It took Mokuba also 7months to wake up from the coma, by that time he'd been moved into the Kaiba Mansion, a hospital room set up in one of the many large guest rooms, with a doctor who came and visited the house 4 times a day to check on his condition. Kirsty could remember the day clearly that her Uncle Mokuba woke up. As always when her and Ekaki had finished school and Roland had picked them up and got the home, it was tradition that Ekaki would run up to Mokuba's room and tell him about her school day. But Seto stopped her on the stairs, picking up his nine year old niece, the fear in her eyes never left Kirsty's mind. That day the two younger Kaiba's believed that Mokuba's body had given up and he had passed away. Ekaki cried before Seto even had a chance to explain, unable to calm her cries he carried her into Mokuba's room, where Kirsty at thirteen was expecting to see the bed empty. Instead she saw her Uncle Mokuba sitting up, his voice was shaken as he spoke to the doctor, he looked so tired. But the moment he saw Seto carrying in Ekaki, his world lit up. As the two now walked into the kitchen, Kirsty felt something hit her across the back of the head, turning around the grin on her cousins face only owned up to it was her.

"What was that for?"

"You've been nodding your head to everything I said!"

"Sorry, just thinking I guess."

"Come on, I'm starving!"

Kirsty nodded again, which caused Ekaki to roll her eyes and push past her cousin. A lot like Mokuba, she hated when people rarely talked, nodding annoyed her so much which it did Mokuba. When Seto and Mokuba were growing up, the younger always had ago at Seto for not talking, nodding never really meant anything, in the Mokuba families eyes it was a way to ignore someone and maybe it was. Not that Kirsty ignored her cousin on purpose, but like her father her mind was always on different things. As the two made their way into the dining room, Ekaki sat down first, straight in her father's seat, it was obvious they weren't coming home now for a while, so Kirsty sat beside her cousin in her own fathers chair. As the butlers brought out starters, the two girls sighed, why couldn't meal time just be like most, one large meal that filled them up. Why the whole starts stuff? It annoyed them both, but Seto demanded they ate like that and Mokuba just went along with it. As they had soup and homemade bread placed in front of them, the two girls smiled and said there thanks to the staff.

As the two began to eat the phone rang, both girls looked up from their starters to the phone, but neither of them attempted to move to get it. They'd been taught to never answer the phone, 9 times out of 10 it was someone for Seto and the other times it was someone for Mokuba. The two had mobiles so if their fathers needed to contact them, they'd use them to do so. As the ringing stopped, it meant one of the butlers had answered the phone. As the two ate, moaning about what they were given to eat for starters, a butler walked into the room. He was fairly old and had watched not only the girls grow up, but also Seto and Mokuba, he was respected highly by the family, of course, Seto had offered him retirement at the correct time, but he was happy with his job, so Seto let him stay on.

"Girls, that was Nicola on the phone. She'll be over shortly."

Nicola, the two looked at one another. Both girls hated her but of course they had their reasons for it. She was Seto's 'on and off again' girlfriend for the past 10 maybe 11 years, she's always tried to mother in with Kirsty, but as Seto's daughter she wouldn't have none of it. Even at family events when she'd come along as Seto's Mrs, which Kirsty would clearly point out she wasn't, she'd try telling the girls what to do, Seto never stopped her, his mind was set that he'd one day marry her and that girls would have to be used to her. But Mokuba would have no one telling his daughter what to do and many of times he's had to warn Nicola to not try and tell them what to do. Of course, Seto at first had stopped Nicola from talking to the girls the way she did, but after being together so long, he gave up, letting her get away with treating them like children then the young adults they were becoming and was. But the girls didn't make it easy for her; it was obvious she was after Seto's money. He'd brought her a flat out of the rough area she lived in when they first meet, she went from a studio flat to a two bedroom one, but obviously that wasn't good enough and she didn't have enough room. It wasn't till Roland had told Mokuba after he fully recovered from his accident that Seto had brought her a four bedroom house in the richest part of town. That was when Mokuba demanded Roland to explain all he knew. When he'd finished, Mokuba sided more with the girls then his brother, but he'd never say anything to Seto, he tried once and was silenced, he didn't want to upset his brother, but he knew from then on he'd always had to watch the girls around her. As the years past the girls grew, now they were a lot older and wouldn't stand for any of her tricks, but Mokuba still felt as if he had to watch out for them. He'd seen Kirsty and Nicola get in a fight before when Seto wasn't home, and she raised her hand to Kirsty, but before he had a chance to step in; Kirsty had got the first blow in. Knocking Nicola back on to the floor with a glare that screamed Seto. That was the first time Mokuba and Ekaki had ever seen Kirsty snap, of course like most, Kirsty had her moments of anger, but neither of them saw her as a fighting type. From that day on, Mokuba noticed actually how much like Seto his daughter was, before hand he could see it, but never paid attention, now in his mind, when he saw that glare on Seto which was a lot of the time, he thought back to that day and the glare that had been in Kirstys.

"Great, when she arrives, make her wait outside till my father arrives home." The butler just smiled and nodded, whilst Seto wasn't home, the eldest was in charge and currently that was Kirsty. The butler himself knew that Seto would call and say to let Nicola into the mansion, but until then she'd have to wait outside.

"What does your father see in that dog anyway?" Ekaki asked, it wasn't the first time either, she always asked that question.

"Don't know, starting to think he's into bestiality." At that point Ekaki spat out her soup; before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kirsty tended to call Nicola a dog or something along those lines, but for the first time ever, she'd come out with a comment like that. Kirsty chuckled to herself as she pushed the soup away, neither of the two liked it, so why did Seto and Mokuba insist on them having it everyday? The two butlers in the room where holding back their own laughs, worried it'll get back to Seto that they laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Ekaki managed to say between her laughing fit. Kirsty smiled and took a handful of her already cold soup and flicked it towards her cousin, making soup splat against her face.

As they started flicking soup at one another, the chef brought out a large ceramic dish, inside it was some sort of casserole by what Ekaki saw, the chef took away the soup that was now splashed all over the table and placed down two smaller ceramic bowls in front of the girls. With a large ladle, he scooped up 3 big spoon full's and placed them into each of the bowls. The two watched him, he'd never tell them what it was until they tried it. But both had a good idea what it was.

Ekaki dared herself first, taking her spoon she brought some up to her lips and tried a little, she took it down without any question asked, but her face soon turned white as the chef spoke.

"Fresh deer and potato casserole. Enjoy." Even Kirsty's face turned the colour of chalk at the man's words as he walked back into the kitchen. Deer casserole was of course Seto's favourite meal and with Nicola coming over, it meant he was planning a romantic dinner with her, but seeing as he wasn't home yet, that plan had backfired on him.

"I'm not eating this. I refuse too!" Ekaki gagged from beside her cousin, Kirsty nodded and picked up a spoon full, flicking it at her cousin with a smirk. "Kirsty! Don't!"

"Sorry Ek.." But the words she spoke was pointless as she took another spoon full and flicked that at her cousin, this time getting it down her t-shirt.

"Oh that does it!" Picking up her own spoon Ekaki wasn't having any of it, she took a massive load and flicked it straight into her cousins face. Despite the casserole still being extremely hot, the two had no plans on eating it now.

A food fight sounded a lot more fun.


End file.
